


Gathering 12 Photosets

by isisanubis



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Photoset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisanubis/pseuds/isisanubis
Summary: my small bit to give our boys some more love12 days, 12 photosetsDay 1





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/gifts).



[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)  



	2. Winter Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my small bit to give our boys some more love
> 
> 12 days, 12 photosets
> 
> Day 2

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)  



	3. Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my small bit to give our boys some more love
> 
> 12 days, 12 photosets
> 
> Day 3

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)  



	4. Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my small bit to give our boys some more love
> 
> 12 days, 12 photosets
> 
> Day 4

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)  



	5. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my small bit to give our boys some more love
> 
> 12 days, 12 photosets
> 
> Day 5

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)  



	6. Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my small bit to give our boys some more love
> 
> 12 days, 12 photosets
> 
> Day 6

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)


	7. Winter Trails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my small bit to give our boys some more love
> 
> 12 days, 12 photosets
> 
> Day 7

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)


	8. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my small bit to give our boys some more love
> 
> 12 days, 12 photosets
> 
> Day 8

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)


	9. Holiday Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my small bit to give our boys some more love
> 
> 12 days, 12 photosets
> 
> Day 9

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)


	10. Christmas Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my small bit to give our boys some more love
> 
> 12 days, 12 photosets
> 
> Day 10

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)


	11. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my small bit to give our boys some more love
> 
> 12 days, 12 photosets
> 
> Day 11

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)


	12. Christmas (and White Christmas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my small bit to give our boys some more love
> 
> 12 days, 12 photosets
> 
> Day 12

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

 

Bonus

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest of thank you's to [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/pseuds/Linane) for convincing me to participate in this, and then looking over these for me (so if you like them, you owe her some thanks, she was an excellent image beta).
> 
> Happy holidays to everyone celebrating, and I hope everyone not has a non-stressful and happy day, too.


End file.
